Abyss
The Abyss is a place that holds the strongest monsters in all Filgaia. Accessible often through sometimes unconventional means, such as the Elw Pyramids malfunctioning in Wild Arms and Wild Arms Alter Code: F, for example. The Abyss is one of the largest dungeons in the game, as in Wild Arms 3 and Alter Code: F, it is 100 floors deep. It notably is the place that is the home to the King of the Monsters, Ragu O Ragula, who is always found at the very bottom of the Abyss's depths. Wild Arms Accessible often through unconventional means, such as the Elw Pyramids malfunctioning after Rudy used the Power Glove to destabilize the teleportation system of the pyramids, causing an on-site crash, allowing access to the secret area. Fly to the Elw Pyramid northeast of Baskar Village. Punch the green teleporter, then get in it. You may be taken to The Abyss (the screen will turn red). If not, try again. I think it helps to have *low* Luck. Once in the Abyss, head south. The enemies in here are the strongest non-boss enemies in the game, so use strong attacks on them. You can steal Fish Badges from the Largons, and Frog Badges from the Wojanoids. When you come to a series of levers, flip the far left two, and the one second from the right (you can find out this combination by using the Radar). Keep going south to a passage with three statues. Push both the side statues down, then the middle one to the side. Keep going until you reach a Duplicator door. Open it, then follow the passage behind it to three chests. Open them for the best helmets in the game (DEAD HEAT, TEXAS NUMBER, and RUBY TIARA). Go back to the Duplicator door and head straight south to the next room. Hug the outside wall and loop around the entire edge of the room. Go down the ladder in the upper-left corner. Get the AMULET in the chest and head north. Do not light the lantern in the next room; if you do on accident, use the Vase to put the fire out. Then go north again to reach the hookshot maze. Swing left once and then up/left. Use Hanpan to open the chest for the ORB OF LIFE. Swing up and left again and have Hanpan pick up the MYSTIC SLATE. Neither of these accessories are that great, but they're nice to have. Swing northeast, then straight east twice. Walk up the long, narrow, ledge to the wall. Open the chest for the POWER BOOST, then swing to the post barely visible on the right. Use a Duplicator on the door and go through. Go north to a room with a circle on the floor. Get all healed up, then stand in the middle of the circle and play the Maya Guitar. Ragu Ragla will appear. Ragu Ragla is the strongest boss in the game, as well as the strangest-looking. Equip those Goat Dolls, because you'll never beat him without them! Ragu's Volcanic Bomb spell does 7000 damage to the whole party... ouch. Rudy should use the Arch Smash, Jack should cast Phazer Zapp (Trump Card's usless because you always have very little HP), and Cecilia should use Hi-Blast (all elemental magic will heal Ragu). Be absolutely sure to equip new Goat Dolls when you use them up. Don't even bother healing, because you're just going to get killed each turn... you won't be able to do Force attacks either, because you lose your Force each time you die. The only thing that really matters here is how big your supply of Goat Dolls is... if it's big enough, you'll win eventually. Once Ragu Ragla kicks the bucket, you'll get the SHERRIFF STAR, which raises all your stats by 100, in addition to having numerous other effects. Enemies *Crawly *Euronome *Gamizine *Ghostrider *Gigaflame *Gigafrost *Largon *Urunge *Wojanoid Bosses *Raguragula Wild Arms 3 The Abyss is one of the largest dungeons in the game, it is 100 floors deep. Enemies * Luranaire Zein * Category:Wild Arms 3 dungeons Category:Wild Arms dungeons Category:Wild Arms ACF dungeons Category:Locations Category:Dungeons